


Quietly My King

by MavisMorningstar



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Smut, Top Harry Hook, Underwear Kink, bottom Ben, butt kink, underwear shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisMorningstar/pseuds/MavisMorningstar
Summary: It was one of these days when Harry needed to go shopping and took Ben with him. But it was different this time. They were shopping underwear.And also they haven't fucked in a while.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Quietly My King

It was one of these days when Harry needed to go shopping and took Ben with him. But it was different this time. They were shopping underwear. And also they haven't fucked in a while. With all the Isle Kids coming to Auredon he had so much to do that he didn't have much time for his boyfriend and when he came to his room late at night the only thing he wanted to do was sleep.

This week was completely free for Ben, the first time in two months and he was horny, so horny like has never been before. And then Harry walked so casually into that Dessous shop this sly grin on his face that made Ben drool.

His eyes were fixed on Harrys ass, how full und muscular it was. "You coming ?", Harry asked from the inside, an eyebrow cocked. Ben licked his lips. "Almost", mumbled under his breath and followed his boyfriend.

"How you like this ?", Harry asked, holding a red and black striped boxershorts. "It fits you" Harry sighed. "You don't like it" "Of Course I like it" Ben stepped closer and layed his hand on Harry's cheek. "You'd look damn hot in those" Harry grinned and kissed Ben. Their tongues fought and like always Harry won but he didn't pulled Ben closer like he always did but broke the kiss "Okay I'll try these on" And he turned away to another clothing rail.

Ben's mouth was agape. Did Harry just reject him ?

"Those", Harry held up an all black, very tight looking shorts, "Or those ?" He held up the same pair, in dark blue. "Those", Ben pointed at the black ones. Harry tilted his head. "Okay honey let's change"

Again his eyes were fixed on Harry's butt. It was just too good to not look. Harry walked into one of the cabinets and pulled the curtain closed before Ben could follow. Again Ben felt strangely rejected. Shyly he smiled at the boy who was sitting in front of the next cabinet. He smiled back but then looked away when a girl peeked out of the cabinet he was sitting in front of.

"Um can you come and look Jamie ?" He nodded and followed her inside.

Ben sighed and crossed his legs. But then Harry peeked out of the cabinet. "Come 'ere dar'lin" Ben swallowed. Something in Harry's look made his pants suddenly very tight. Slowly he got up and then ot into the cabinet. Harry sat fully clothed on the chair. The black boxershorts in his hands. "Put these on" "I thought they were -" "No.Put them on", Harry repeated his command, and then he sat in a softer, lustful tone: "I want to see you in them"

Ben begann stripping fastly, and then put the black shorts on. He looked at himself in the mirror. The shorts were tight and hugged his ass perfectly. It looked like a peach. Ben turned around and looked down at Harry who had a finger in his mouth and dulled eyes.

"Damn", he whispered and slowly rose from his chair, "You look like I could burn myself if I'd tuch you" Ben leant back on the cabinet wall. "Please", he said breathless his pants getting tighter with every second. Harry grinned. "Please what my king ?" "Please touch me"

Harry sank to his knees. "Finally", he mumbled before pulling the shorts down. 

Harry licked teasingly at his tip, making Ben groan. Smiling he continued licking up his shaft and then he took him in his mouth. Ben shuddered. He laid his head back onto the wall. His mouth was wide open and his breath came out heavy and heated.

Harry worked his dick up, swirling his tongue around it, massaging his balls with his hand. Ben moaned and grasped in Harry's hair, pulling him more against his pelvis. Harry choked but gained control again, right when Ben was about to cum he stopped. Like a stripper he got up and kissed him until he was completely breathless.

„Turn around", he ordered whispering in Ben's ear. He did as he said and pressed his front onto the cold cabinet wall. He heard Harry getting out of his clothes out now too and then felt his muscular chest un his back. Lustful he tilted his head back to kiss Harry long and dirty.

And then he put the first finger in Ben's hole and he moaned quietly. Immediatly Harry put his hand on Ben's mouth. „Quietly my king we don't want to get caught, right ?" And then he put another finger inside, stretching him wide. He found Ben's prostate and hit it with every thrust.

But the fingers were not enough. „Fuck me", he mumbled into Harry's mouth when they were kissing. „Your wish is my command", Harry answered, pulling his fingers out. He then spit into his hand and rubbed it along his shaft before closing his hand on Ben's mouth again and doing the first thrust. He felt the vibration of Ben's moan on his hand.

He pulled almost completely out again and then thrust inside, hitting Ben's prostate just right. He continued thrusting, ging deeper, harder and faster with every thrust. What they were doing was so damn filthy and dirty. The risk getting cought- Just thinking about him turned him on even more.

Harry felt his stomach tighten and wanted to warn Ben but it was too late.

Their bodies shuddered, the explosion rotting through them like a lightning bolt. Breathing heavily they leaned on the wall.

„We should do this more often", Harry whispered into Ben's ear. He almost couldn't hear it because of the boiling blood inside them. „Definitely", he mumbled, still trying to catch his breath.


End file.
